Skeleton Smiles
by SovietSmile
Summary: Skulli is the second on America's most wanted list, and right above her is Jeff the killer. What happens when he finds her? Will it be just another murder or something else?
1. Chapter 1

(( Hello Smile here! I need a beta reader for this story -given the fact that this is the only story I have so far-. I have Posted this story on a sight called Quotev and this is the only story of the two that I can post here! Please enjoy and i may be asking for more characters if my inspiration gets low!))

Disclamer- I do not own Jeff or any other Creepypasta characters they belong to their right full owners. I own Skulli and Miza.

A strange girl made her way out of a home. She was wearing black shuffle pants with yellow hazard symbols on the thighs and a black half shirt. Under her pants were converse knee high boots with buckles and straps, they too were black, yet her hair as a natural blonde. She was covered in blood and tattoos that make her look like a skeleton; anything not a tattoo of bone was colored in black, with occasional cob web designs here and there. She went over to the motorcycle she stole and grabbed the two red gas tanks that were in ether of the two pouches by the rear wheel. She went back into the house and a small glow came from one of the windows, and she soon stepped out of the house once more. She kicked up the kick stand and put the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Looking at the house, the window glowed brighter and looked like it was melting; she revved the engine and speed off just before a large explosion lit up the night.

Eyes opened quickly and angrily at the sound of an alarm clock blaring loud dubstep. "Well you do your job just fine, don't you; you little shit!" A girl yelled at the inanimate object that continued to blare Kyoto by Skrillex, forcing her to roll off the couch that she slept on. You would expect her voice to be hardened and masculine but it was feminine. She turned off the annoying alarm clock, spite that being her favorite song by that artist; she wasn't in the mood for Skrillex right now. She grumbled on and on about the alarm clock and she went into the small bathroom to wash her face. She looked into the mirror to see a skeleton face stair back at her. She growled at her reflection showing her teeth, and scrunching her features into a snarl.

Turning off the water she flicked her fingers into the sink, and came face to face with her tattoo ridden face. She smiled at it and it smiled back, it wasn't a happy smile it was twisted and it reminded her of what her fearful victims saw before their eyes shut for good. She could still see, hear, feel, and smell the victims from last night's killing spree. Six victims in all, two of which were only just getting into fourth or fifth grade. Twins she had guessed. Their cries for their mother and father rung around in the teen's mind. Lumbering back into her room from the bathroom turning off the light, she continued to reminisce about the family she had killed.

The remaining children, possibly a couple years older than herself, died with out a fight. Pity. The eldest was a male, he just started crying as soon as he saw the dagger being unsheathed from it's holder. The Second eldest never woke up she just rolled over. The parents were not so easy. The father had pulled a gun on the killer but he didn't know how to use it, every time was a misfire duet to him having the safety on the whole time. The mother picked up a lamp and landed one good hit on her head, which still hurt. The father earned him a stab in the chest for thwacking the handle of the gun on her shoulder, and the mother got the same treatment.

The phone suddenly rung snapping the murderer out of her memories. She recognized it was her best friend (and practically sister) by the 8 bit sounding,song Sinisterrrrrrrr by Renard. "Hey scank, whats up," she answered the phone like this every time Miza called. Laughter came from the other end of the line, "Nothing much, Skulli, just the fact that you made the top three most wanted in America." Yes, her name was Skulli. Well her legal name was Abby Kusnetsov, but ever since she got her full body tattoo, she called her self Skulli. "Oh really? Which number am I?" she laughed and turned on her TV to see the news for herself. "Your number two! Right under some one named Jeffery." Miza sounded like she was asking a question rather than saying a statement.

The old TV finally buzzed on and Skulli saw that she was in fact the second most wanted. There was a photo of her before she had her tattoos "Idiots, you'll never catch me with that photo!" More girlie laughter on the other end.

"I know right! That guy's photo that's first on the list, that can't be current! He looks like he's thirteen!"

"Hey don't judge! I'm only 14 too!"

"Eh? Anyway he's too innocent looking, as for you, you look a little off your rocker,"

She did look a bit delusional, but what killer didn't? The screen went back to the news reporter but something caught Skulli's attention, so much so that it drowned out Miza's voice, "All of the three are extremely dangerous- dangerous- dangerous- dangerous- dangerous" The news reporter repeated himself over and over again, but it wasn't a loop. "What the hell? Ar-" Miza's voice cut off. Suddenly he snapped to the camera, but he wasn't looking at the camera. He was looking at Skulli and his voice was raw and demonic, "GO TO SLEEP SKULLI!"


	2. Chapter 2

Skulli was running to get to her motorcycle, everything in slow motion. It seemed to be getting farther and farther away with each painfully slow step she took. She heard a rough voice say in a harsh wisper, "Go. To. Sleep," dark laughter soon following as the words echoes around in the dark streets. Skulli soon found it hard to breath. Feeling water rush into her lungs, Skulli's blue eyes snapped open as she sat up quickly in her warm bath caughing up water she had tried to breath in. She quickly turned the knob and the water cut off, leaving her in silence. 'Why do I keep haveing that dream?'

The bottal of shampoo sounded like a disgustingly wet fart, as the skeleton girl squished the soap into her hand . She awkwardly set it back down on the ledge while lathering her shoulder lingth, blond hair. 'Huh... Multitasking does make you stupid,' she thought as she scrubbed her scalp with both of her hands. She submerged her self in the now sudsy bath water and continued scrubbing her hair underwater. She came back up again and got the bright idea to try and remove the bath plug with her toes, not her hands. She grunted as she messed with the plug and she finaly, after what seemed like an eternaty, managed to twist the metal stopper letting the water enter the drain pipes rather noisily.

Grabbing her white towal she dried her self off, walking into the living room. She froze for a half second the exclamed, "Shit!" then quickly shut the blinds and her towal dropped to her ancles. She rolled her eyes, "Just in time, huh?" Laughing to her self she bent over to pick it up then she noticed something was off, wasn't her towal white? She groaned loudly, why now? Out of all the times she could have her period, why now? She grabbed her towal and went into a small laundry room. Setting the washer on 'Cold, Cold' then throwing her towal in, yep the whole laundry drill. She then added hydroginpreoxide, just to see if that would help with the stain. She put on a black tank top, and went into the bath room to clean her bloody self.

After takeing care of herself she walked into the tiny kitchen, having a bad case of the munchies. She opened the cabinets, pasta, canned vedgies, canned soup, crackers, bread, nope. She opened the next, a famly size bag of Cheetoes, two boxes of Zebra Cakes, a huge tub of Circus Animal Cookies, four boxes of Twinkies, three pacages of Extra Stuff Oreos, two bags of Almond Joy, various kinds of Pop-Tarts, five boxes chocolet chip Teddy Grams, and a big ass bag of Kit-Kat. "Jack pot," she said with a smile on her face. She looked weird when she smiled, some of the teeth of the skull tattooed onto her face moved and others did not. She seized all the goodies she could hold, then put them down on the counter so she could get a glass of milk.

Skulli sat criscrossed in the living room floor with all her snackie-treats around her. She sampled each pacage not having a particular paddern. She was glued to the tv screen her favorite movie of all time playing across the screen, Silence of the Lambs. She laughed when the psychopath, Hannibal Lecter, was chewing some cop's face off. She had the book but she never got around to reading it. Suddnly there was a knock at the door. She jolted her focus leaving the horror film. Sowly getting up, she left the movie running so who ever was there wouldn't suspect that someone was home. Looking out the peep-hole she sighed in great relif to see it was only Miza and her girlfriend.

Opening the door she exclamed, "Jeasus crist don't scare me like that!" she had a pout on her face, makeing her look even stranger than she already was. "Sorry, Skulli, how eles were we so post to let you know we were here?" Miza said hugging her best friend. "You remember Jack, right?" Skulli nodded, "Sup Jack? Hey yall want to stay and watch a movie? I have munchies~," Both Miza and Jack giggled, "Sure! Why not?" Skulli let the older girls in her small appartment; as she locked the door she heard Miza say, "Damn gurl! You raided the snack asel!"

All three of the girls had setteled down and started watching Saw II. They were doing nothing but stairing at the screen and passing around the bag of Kit-Kat. Skulli sighed and shook her head, "Dumb ass! He should've handed the antidote to the others before he grabbed the other one!" The couple agreed by making a 'hn' noise. The girls were silent for the rest of the movie, but the movie wasn't the only thing Skulli was hearing. There was a voice echoing in her head that she had given the name, [1]Ubiytsa. It kept saying over and over again, " Kill. Kill. Kill." She squirmed and went from sitting on her knees to sitting with her legs to the side.

The movie ended and the credits rolled up the screen. Miza got up and streched then remembered why her and Jack had even come over, "Skulli? There's something we need to tell you." Skulli looked up at the older girls and tilted her head, "Yeah? What is it?" Jack stood next to Miza, having a worried and scared look on her face. Miza took in a deep breath,

"You need to get out of here. Someone's on your tail and it's not the police or the FBI."

"If it's not the police or the FBI, who the hell is it?" Skulli said standing up.

"We don't know possably an undercover agent, but you have to be gone by tomarrow."

"Why relocate so fast? Usually you have me get outta places with in a-"

"A month, yeah we know but this guy's closing in quick and you gatta leave!"

Skulli sighed, there was no way she would be able to weisel her way out of this one, "Ok, where do you want me headed?"

"Moscow-"

"Russia?!" Skulli's eye twitched, was this guy really so bad that they were makeing her go to her last resort?

"No! Russia's your last resort and we need to preserve that! The Moscow I'm talking about is Moscow, Idaho."

A wave of relif washed over Skulli and she relaxed, "Ok, can you help me pack?"

Jack and Miza nodded and they gathered all the belongings that had any meaning to Skulli. Skulli grabbed her backpack and Jack put three books, a few movies, and all of her music cd's into her back pack. Skulli grabbed two boxes of pads, cloths, and her alarm clock then stuffed them into her bag. Miza grabbed Skulli's drawing pad and pencels and handded them to Skulli. Slinging her backpack onto her back, Skulli hugged her friends goodbye and grabbed her phone and charger then headed out the door with the others, leaving it unlocked.

"I already have a small house rented for you," Miza gave Skulli a pice of paper containing directions from Google map, "You call me when you get there! You'll have me sick if you don't. God I feel like a mom..." Skulli laughed and hugged Miza who nearly killed her in a bear hug, "I'll call you when I hit half way." Miza nodded and said ok and kissed Skulli on the for head. And moments later the roar of the stolen motorcycle tore through the streets. "I know this might sound a bit rude but," Jack started, "she reminds me of Ghost Rider!"

((Okie dokie I bet your wondering when the hell Jeff's going to show up, and he is Garenteed to show up next chapter ! Promises promices :D ))


End file.
